Nothing to Lose
by casuallllfollower
Summary: Draco takes a threatening assignment thinking he has nothing to lose, but he comes back learning just how wrong he is. Drarry. Post-War. Auror!Draco


"How could you do this?" Harry menaced, his heart clenching as he threw a file on Malfoy's desk.

Gray eyes seemed so steely in that moment, and Draco simply grimaced at the harsh tone of the wizard before him. He took the parchment, a few of the papers sporting his own penmanship, where his name was signed in permanent ink. There was no turning back from it then.

"I have nothing to lose," he spoke truthfully, handing the file back to Potter.

"The black haired man looked utterly frustrated, a flaming temper obviously consuming him. There was a sadness too, however, one that Draco really had to ignore it he was going to keep from doing something completely mental.

"What about me?"

The question came as a surprise to the blonde wizard, though it was more like an insult as he sat and stared.

What _about_ him? They were over, had been for months now since it seemed Harry couldn't keep his bloody mouth off of other wizards. The savior couldn't be tied down, no, why would he? Harry Potter got every man and wizard he wanted, and when Draco had been on that list, he let himself be ensnared, fully knowing that it was deathly. Potter had a streak going where those he was with didn't last all that long, and if they did it was because he craftily hid his extra affairs. Draco was only the latest victim, only the latest and most unfortunate catch.

"You can't lose what you never had."

"This can't be about us," Harry decided quickly, "This mission is suicide, and I've told Kingsley to get rid of the bloody assignment multiple times! Anyone who signs up for this is bound to get themselves killed or bound to a bed in Saint Mungo's for the rest of their lives."

"I figured you wouldn't care, _boss_."

They'd both worked as Aurors for the past several years, but Harry, at age twenty-seven had been allotted to a much more prestigious position than Senior Auror Malfoy. Harry was Head of the whole entire department. Draco answered to this man, and that had certainly contributed to the allure that Potter produced. When he'd first started to come on to Draco, Harry had unfortunately been in his ways, powerfully attractive and seeping with a magical presence that magnetized Draco like never before.

"I care about you… I care about all of my men, Malfoy. I don't want you on this mission. Tell Kingsley you can't go and that I said so as well. While you're up there, why don't you add that he's also got to keep his nose out of my bloody department," Harry growled, assuming that Draco would blindly follow the order.

"You're bonkers if you think I'm going to march up there and not only rescind my interest in this assignment, but also tell the Minister for Magic off. Suicide or not, I'm going."

"You can't," Harry determined.

"I can and I will," Draco retorted, standing so that the Head Auror could no longer intimidate him, "What is it with the mission, anyways? You won't let anyone go, not even yourself and Weasel who always take the good ones. Do you just want the glory of it?"

"I don't want you to get killed," Harry asserted, "If you come back from this one, it won't be in one piece, but I doubt you'll come back alive."

The animosity in the room had grown immensely, and neither party was pleased with the other's company in that moment.

"I'm ordering you not to go," Potter finally decided, "You have a direct order from me to to stay, now I suggest you bring those up right now or I'll file charges, Malfoy."

There seemed to be distress in the wizard's face now, but Draco wasn't going to fall for it. He couldn't let himself be dragged into him like the last time, following wills and fulfilling every whim of the boy who lived.

"You think you still have any hold on me?" Draco spit out, more menacing than even he thought he was capable of, "That your orders and threats will just make me bend to your wants? Not this time, Potter. I'm already set to go. I leave soon. Don't bother trying to make me stay anymore, because we all know you don't want me to do that."

It seemed that this had finally shut the mouth of Harry Potter, his lips tightly clamped as though they'd been that way the whole time.

Draco felt the worst he ever had in his entire life just a few months later.

He'd been successful, for starters, and while the journey was arduous and trying to understate immensely, it had been worth it in the end. The mission was complete, and he'd proved Harry wrong.

That wasn't what mattered after seven months, no, what mattered was that the assignment no longer loomed over the ministry, and the wizarding world was just a little bit safer because of it.

The blonde auror prided himself mostly on not coming back needing a permanent residence in Saint Mungo's because then he would have heard it from everyone that he shouldn't have gone, and they would have been right.

He'd gone home first. Narcissa had been thrilled to see Draco, hugging her son for a long while as Lucius seemed to look on in a mix of pride and guilt. That was mostly what hung over the couple now, but Draco still loved them, and they him, so he continued to work and live in his lonely flat.

Blaise had been more than pleased to get his friend back. They hadn't had a drinking night in a while, and the rowdy wizard proclaimed he hadn't been since the blonde had left. So they went that evening, drinking, having a good time, catching up on what had happened over the past few months.

It came as a shocking revelation the news of Harry Potter and what he had been up to since Draco had left.

Nothing… he'd been up to absolutely nothing. Draco was flabbergasted that Harry hadn't had a single escapade or lover, or multiple of them, in the past seven months that he had been gone. It couldn't be possible, was his first thought, but Blaise was adamant that he'd seen no one for the prior seven months.

There could have been many reasons for this, one including maybe Draco had finally talked sense into the black haired bloke… or the more endearing option of Harry was waiting for him. Why else would a promiscuous wizard wait seven months after having a string of lovers, one right after the other? There must have been a lot of broken hearted men out there who had wanted a chance with Harry, but they wouldn't get it.

Of course, Draco was feeling far too hopeful than he should have been, really. Harry was head Auror, there was nothing about him worrying over one of his employees that went on a dangerous as all bloody hell mission which was suspicious. Potter did care for his aurors, that was blatantly obvious, so why would Draco be any different in that aspect?

But seven whole months of what seemed like an impossible abstinence?

He didn't want it to be a coincidence.

That next day, Draco showed back up to the office in a hoopla that he wasn't expecting, seeing as he was who he was. Though, it was nice to be welcomed back after doing the nearly impossible. His co-workers smiled at him, giving him pats of the back, a few magical enchantments on his door of notes flashing different colors and words of excitement.

The only one missing from the festivities was Harry.

When everyone finally seemed to want to let him breathe, Draco entered his office, at last accepting the silence that he'd been so used to the past seven months. But this time, he wasn't alone in the quiet.

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk, looking at a few files, and all Draco could do was stare. He looked tired, more tired than usual. It was… disconcerting.

"What are you doing?" Draco wondered aloud, making the trained and very uptight auror jump about a foot from the chair… Draco's chair.

"Waiting for you… I reckon I owe you an apology."

Draco winced. So it was only guilt that kept Harry from the life of a bachelor? There was disappointment rooted somewhere deep in him, and that was probably why the explanation stung so harshly.

"Right… get to it then."

Harry brushed off his harsh tone before standing, circling the desk, and breathing in heavily to speak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your ability to get this mission done… or anyone's ability. I'm also sorry about… about what happened between you and I. I admit that it wasn't good."

Draco scoffed.

"Will you accept my apology?"

The blonde rose his eyes to Harry, wearily slipping his hands from his pockets, looking into a muted green color. That didn't seem like Potter. Still, he nodded and then stuck out his hand, knowing that the sincerity of the wizard before him was genuine. How could it not be?

"I'll be off then. Keep doing well, Malfoy. If you want, you can keep off field cases for a while, I've got a few interdepartmental ones I can-"

"Don't worry about it," Draco interrupted the flustered auror, "Assign me like you used to, I can handle it."

"Right."

The small smile wasn't missed by Draco, but Head Auror Potter thought he got away with it. His robes jostled behind him as he left the office, and the smell of him seemed to linger regardless of his presence fading. Draco really needed to invest in some scented candles.

Just a few weeks later, Draco was sitting in his office when there came an interdepartmental note, flying in through the small crevice of the door like it wasn't larger than the space between it and the frame, then it elegantly landed on his desk. The small thing unfolded in his reception bin, chiming as if begging to be read.

Without even reading the start of it, he could tell it was from Harry, though. The man's script was atrocious, and it was a wonder he ever got anything done at all when those he sent orders to could barely make them out. Even still, Draco picked it up and grazed through its contents.

It was a summons to his office, and by Merlin there had never been a good thing that came from Harry when you were summoned to his office by note. He hated confrontation within his department, and when it came to uncomfortable situations, for example, sacking someone, he always sent notes. If it was a big case or promotions, or anything of the likes, Harry visited personally.

In short, Draco was scared for the welfare of his job.

There had been a scuffle in the past week, sure, and he'd barely escaped with his life but did that really mean getting fired over it? They had been investigating into a new wizard who'd been practicing heavily in the dark arts, endangering those around him and his family members. Draco had gone with his team and confronted the wizard at his home, but the home had been so heavily armed, they just barely made it back to the ministry with their wits. Draco had set off at least three jinxes as they'd travelled through looking for the dark wizard, but his men had travelled behind, and he'd kept them safer than he did himself.

Draco sighed. It didn't matter. He put his men in a lot of danger, and Potter would probably be livid when he showed up to his office.

Regardless, he screwed his courage to the sticking place and took his trip across the halls to Harry's office. The secretary smiled politely at him, and if that was indication of anything, then Draco was even more mortified.

He didn't expect Harry to meet him at the door, flinging it open and looking quite disturbed.

"Thanks for coming," he rambled, nearly shoving Draco through the threshold.

"You called, I answered."

Biting his lip, Potter nodded, looking contemplative, along with being a right mess.

"You look nervous," Draco offered the black haired Auror, his robes untied and falling from his fit and broad shoulders. Auror training and upkeep had done this man very well.

"I quite know how to phrase what I want to say," Harry said lowly, sitting against his desk, looking wearily at the blonde.

"You're going to sack me, aren't you?" Draco offered, stepping up to his boss and steeling his emotions. "For last week?"

"What?" Harry seemed to look up after a moment in utter confusion, "What do you mean sack you? I wouldn't fire you, you're one of my best Aurors. Last week wasn't a problem. The only thing that concerns me is how you almost got killed, Draco."

He sounded genuinely worried, and Draco felt that old hope tingle at the bottom of his chest.

"I'm usually more careful, but I underestimated."

"I know… and it made me realize something," Harry swallowed, and Draco watched intently as his Adam's apple bobbed from the action. Merlin, why was this man so bloody attractive?

"I want you to go out with me… seriously this time."

Draco nearly fell over.

"You want me… to go out with you?!" He clarified, but it wasn't as if he didn't understand. Oh, he understood just fine, but this wasn't that simple. They'd done this, and both of them saw where it had led to last time.

"Yeah… I reckon you don't trust me all that much because of what happened last time, but when you left… when you almost got yourself bloody killed, I felt something. It was stronger than anything I've ever felt before, but I promise that it's real and that I only want you."

Not entirely sure how to comprehend such a fact, Draco sat down and tried to yield his features from turning into a bright smile. He felt ecstatic, and while it wasn't healthy much at all to still want this wizard so badly, he knew Harry Potter didn't fall back when it came to determination.

Draco knew Harry Potter.

"What do you say, Draco?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitancy, and what made it all better was that Draco watched Harry's features lift immensely, quicker than a hex fell on its victim.

Draco smiled and nearly ran to Harry, pulling him close, almost ready to spill that he'd missed him and wanted him for ages, but that was highly inappropriate office behavior… not that shagging your boss wasn't, but there was some give and take.

"Just don't ever say you have nothing to lose, Draco… because now you have me."

"That I do, Harry, that I do."

 **A/N**

 **So, this turned out a lot cheesier than I thought it would, but hey! It's cute. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
